I Refuse
by shadowpuff
Summary: Kyouya is getting notes from his father and then burning them. He then tells his father that he did not receive any note. What is Kyouya trying to prevent. OneShot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

I Refuse

_Monday, Ouran Academy_

The sectary sat at her desk typing away. For some reason she felt that today, and the rest of this week for that mater, will not be good. Her suspicions were correct when a young man stood in front of her holding at lest 30 or more cards in hand. This man was shaking slightly. When she looked at the calendar she realized that it was _that_ time again. She gulped; this will not be fun.

_Class 2-A, 1st Period_

Both Kyouya and Tamaki were paying attention to the teacher when there came a knock on the door. When the teacher opened the door, they saw it was the schools message deliverer. The teacher was given a card after she was told who it's for and left as quick as possible. The teacher turned back to the class and said, "Otori-san, you have a message form your father." Kyouya got up to receive the note while the rest of the class held their breath. Was it _that_ time already? Kyouya took the card and read it silently.

"I refuse," he said out loud and took matches out of his pocket and proceeded to burn the note. The class almost groaned out loud, it was _that_ time again.

_Class 2-A, 2nd Period_

The class was busy working on some math problems when Kyouya received another note. He read it and said, "No!" and proceeded to burn the note.

_Class 2-A, 3rd Period_

"I will not," Kyouya said when he read yet another note and burned it again.

_Class 2-A, 4th Period_

"Not happening!" and the note was burned.

_Class 2-A, 5th Period_

After receiving another note the sarcastic comment "You wish," was followed by it being burnt.

_Class 2-A, 6th Period_

"Not a chance" Kyouya said as he watched the card burn.

_That night at the Otori Mansion_

Kyouya and his father was busy eating dinner when Kyouya's father asked, "I believe that you received a note from me today."

"No Father," Kyouya lied, hoping his father didn't notice. Yoshio raised an eyebrow at Kyouya's reply, knowing this week was not going to be fun.

This continued until Saturday afternoon. Kyouya would receive a note every lesson, burn it and then deny to his father that he received any note from him.

_S__aturday, Ouran Academy, 3rd Music Room_

Kyouya was currently sitting behind his laptop, working. The host club was closed for the day. Kyouya looked up when the doors opened and a man walked in and stopped in the middle of the room.

"Otori-san, I have a message for you from your father," the man said. Kyouya went to stand in front of him with his back to the door.

Kyouya took the note, not noticing the doors opening again, and read, "'Look behind you'-" and then continued speaking, not taking notice of the rest of the host club waving their arms to signal to him to stop speaking, "This note isn't like the others."

"Oh, so you did get them," a voice from behind said. Kyouya turned around to see his father by the opened door smirking slightly. Kyouya felt like hitting himself, he gave himself away. Yoshio proceeded to grab Kyouya's arm and started to drag him out side to the car. Kyouya was fighting against the pull while shouting, "Father, I refuse."

After they were out of site, the people in the room started talking.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked not understanding.

"Poor Kyouya, I don't see why he keeps telling his father 'no'. His father is very persistent, especially when it comes to this," Tamaki said.

"That's because Kyou-chan is afraid," Honey said. Kyouya-senpai was afraid of something, Haruhi wondered.

"Not really, Honey-senpai," the twins said.

"It's more like Kyouya does not like the activity, seeing as he is supposed to sit down and not do anything at all while his father makes the decision for him," Mori said.

What decision? Why did Kyouya-senpai have to sit and do nothing? Why did he burn every note his father sent him? Hearing yelling from outside, Haruhi saw Kyouya still being dragged by his father. She opened the window hoping to find the answer. The answer was…

"Father, I said I refuse! I refuse to get a haircut!" Kyouya shouted loudly.

…a…Haircut!?!?!?!?

The End.

I know that this most probably won't happen, but I had this idea in my head for a while now and I just had to write it. If you don't like the story then don't review at all, because I know I am probably going to get a whole bunch of flames for this.

Plz. Send nice reviews. (Puppy dog eyes)


End file.
